2028 United States Presidential Election (Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nighmare)
The 2028 United States Presidential Election * The 2028 United States Presidential Election Was Held On November 7th 2028-December 12th 2028 Democratic U.S. Senator Kamala Harris From California And Her Running Mate U.S. Senator Tammy Baldwin From Wisconsin Won 275 Electoral Votes Against The Incumbent Republican President Mike Pence From Indiana And Vice President Nikki Haley From South Carolina With 263 Electoral Votes Due To The Recount In Pennsylvania (As A Key Battleground State For Presidency) Since The Bush V Gore Florida Recount In 2000 * Kamala Harris Became The Second Black And First Openly Female President * Tammy Baldwin Became The Second Female And First Gay Vice President * Mike Pence Became The 6th Incumbent President Lost Re-Election Since George H.W. Bush In 1992 * Kamala Harris Won The Election Without Ohio Since Mike Pence In 2024 * Mike Pence Won Minnesota Since Richard Nixon In 1972 * Kamala Harris Won North Carolina Since Barack Obama In 2008 * Despite The Pennsylvania Recount The Democrats Will Retake The House 246-198 And The Senate With A Super Majority 62-40 * Harris won a majority in the popular vote and electoral vote. Along with John Adams, John Quincy Adams, Martin Van Buren, Benjamin Harrison, William Howard Taft, Herbert Hoover, Gerald Ford, Jimmy Carter and George H.W. Bush, Mike Pence is one of three incumbent presidents since World War II to be defeated in the general election. * Harris ran on a platform of ”taking America back to the FDR Era” and with her remarks which he responded to by saying “It’s Time To Put America Back To Normal” which became her campaign slogan. Democratic Primary After Kamala Harris Won The Democratic Nomination Against Massachusetts Governor Joseph P. Kennedy III In The Primary She Picked Wisconsin US Senator Tammy Baldwin As Her Running Mate At US Bank Stadium In Minneapolis Minnesota In July 9th 2028 Kamala Harris US Senator From California'(Nominee)' Tammy Baldwin US Senator From Wisconsin Kyrsten Sinema US Senator Of Arizona Kirsten Gillibrand US Senator Of New York Martin O'Malley US Senator From Maryland Joseph P. Kennedy III Governor From Massachsuetts Tulsi Gabbard US Congresswoman From Hawaii Chelsea Clinton US Congresswoman From New York Amy Klobuchar US Senator Of Minnesota Republican Primary President Mike Pence From Indiana'(Nominee)' Ted Cruz US Senator From Texas Conventions DNC Convention Madison Square Garden New York City New York July 17-19 2028 MetLife Stadium East Rutherford New Jersey July 20 2028 RNC Convention Bankers Life Fieldhouse And Lucas Oil Stadium Indianapolis Indiana Indianapolis Indiana August 28-31 2028 RNC Riots Violence Erupted In Indianapolis Governor Eric Young Called The National Guard To Take On The Violent Protesters Slogans Pence/Haley 2028 Re-Election Campaign Slogans * One More Time * On November 7th Re-Elect President Pence * Harrinomics And Harris Care Is Wrong For America * Pence Still Makes Sense Harris/Baldwin 2028 Campaign Slogans * It’s Time To Bring Real Change In America * The Time Is Now To Put America Back To Normal * It’s Time To Get Up And Clean Up The Mess * We Can't Afford Four More Years (In Spanish) * no podemos permitirnos cuatro años más * Es El Momento De Poner A América De Vuelta A La Normalidad * Para El Pueblo Estadounidense Por Un Cambio Real * es hora de levantarse y limpiar el desorden Swing States Harris/Baldwin # Pennsylvania # Nevada # Virginia # Colorado # North Carolina # Arizona Pence/Scott # Michigan # Minnesota # Ohio # Georgia # Florida # Texas # Iowa # Nevada # New Hampshire Polling Nationwide Polling Pennsylvania Polls Issues # Nicaragua Hostage Crisis(September 5th 2027-January 20th 2029) # Mass Shootings # Anti-LGBT Religious Freedom Discrimination Order # Women's Rights # Violence Against Women # The Greater Depression Of 2025 # Anti-Immigration # Muslin Ban 2028 Vice Presidential Debate University Of Denver * Despite President Mike Pence Refusal To Debate US Senator Kamala Harris In The 3 Debate The Commission On Presidential Debates Invited Vice President Nikki Haley And Wisconsin US Senator Tammy Baldwin Joined The Vice Presidential Debate At The University Of Denver In Denver Colorado For The First Time In American History * The Vice Presidential Debate Was Held In The University Of Denver In Denver Colorado In October 3rd 2028 * October 3rd At The University Of Denver.With Questions From Moderator Lester Holt From NBC News 2028 United States Presidential Debate At The New Jersey Performing Arts Center Newark * The Commission On Presidential Debates Invited President Mike Pence And California US Senator Kamala Harris To Join The 2028 3 Presidential Debates President Mike Pence Refuses The Invitation Since President Donald Trump In 2020 Against Former Vice President Joe Biden * It Was Rescheduled For October 16th 2028 Instead * The Debate Was Held In Newark New Jersey. * October 16th 2028:New Jersey Performing Arts Center In Newark With Questions From Moderator Don Lemon Of CNN; * With 88 million people watched Pence And Harris in their one debate,according to tv ratings data from Nielsen, making it the most-watched debate ever. These Top Figures top the ratings For The Presidential Debate Between Trump-Biden In 2020 With 86 Million People,the 1st presidential debate between Trump-Clinton in 2016 with 84 million people and the 1980 debate between Carter-Reagan with 81 million people. Recount In Pennsylvania * In 11:30PM Kamala Harris Was The Projected Winner Of Pennsylvania‘s 20 Key Electoral Votes Kamala Harris Was Elected As The 47th President Of The United States * In 11:55PM Pennsylvania Was Taken Out Of The Harris/Baldwin Column(Due To The Voting Machines Was Not Connected To The Server) * November 8th 9:30PM After The Day Of The Election The Votes Has Not Yet Called In The Battleground Of Pennsylvania Governor Bob Casey Jr Has Ordered To Count The Votes By 35 Days...The Recount Was Started And Expected To End In 35 Days As Said By The Secretary Of The Commonwealth Of Pennsylvania Brian Sims * November 9th Mike Pence Takes The Lead In Pennsylvania Due To A Recount * November 27th Mike Pence Ahead By 141 Points * December 12th Kamala Harris Takes The Lead In Pennsylvania 40 By Points * In December 12th 2028 5:30PM The Votes Has Been Counted The Secretary Of The Commonwealth Of Pennsylvania Brian Simms Certifies California US Senator Kamala Harris The Winner Of Pennsylvania‘s 20 Electoral Votes Over President Mike Pence In The States Near Deadlock Presidential Vote * Kamala Harris Was Elected As The Nation’s 47th President Of The United States Of America * Kamala Harris Has Made A Comeback Win In The Battleground State Of Pennsylvania Needed 270 To Win The Presidency As The Democratic Underdog Twitter Reaction * Rachel Maddow:This Is Great...We Have Our Kamala Harris First Female President And Tammy Baldwin Our First Gay Vice President....America Is Officially Back To Normal * Snoop Dogg:Kamala Harris Is Our First Female President...Kam Keep Doin What Chu Doin...You Deserve To Be Prez...Put America Back To Normal * Octivia Spencer:Is A Good Day For America To Have Kamala Harris To Be President * Jamie Foxx:Kamala Congrats On Your Victory...You Deserve To Be President * Lonzo Ball: Kamala...It’s Lonzo Ball...Congrats For Being The Prez...It’s Time To Put America Back To Normal * Katy Perry:Thank God Kamala Harris Is President * Rev Al Sharpton:After The Vote Was Counted In Pennsylvania....This Is An Amazing Day For America By Electing Kamala Harris As The First Female President And Tammy Baldwin As The First Gay Vice President...We Need Real Change To Put America Back To Normal * Illinois US Senator Michelle Obama:Is Good To Have Kamala Harris To Be Our First Female President And Tammy Baldwin As Our First Gay Vice President To Put America Back To Normal * Former President Barack Obama:The Pennsylvania Recount Is Over...Kamala Harris Is Now President Elect And Tammy Baldwin Is The Vice President Elect...A Good Day For America Back To Being On The Normal Track * Jared Goff:Hey Kamala Harris Congratulations Of Being The First Female President * Los Angeles Rams Head Coach Sean McVay:Kamala Congratulations Of Being The Nation’s First Female President * Pitbull:This Is Pitbull Congrats To You Kamala Harris To Be The First Female President * Donald Glover:Best Election Day Ever * Selena Gomez:Thank Goodness Kamala Is Elected * Chad Griffin:We Have Elected Kamala Harris As The First Female President And Tammy Baldwin As The First Gay Vice President * David Pakman:A Good Day To Bring Real Change That Will Put America Back To Normal * Camila Cabello:We Have Elected Kamala Harris As The First Female President * Taylor Swift:Kamala Harris Congrats For Being Elected * Anderson Cooper:This Is A Good Day For Real Change * Don Lemon:A Good Day To Bring Real Change In America * Justin Timberlake:Hey Kamala It’s Justin Timberlake...Congrats For Being Our President...America Is Back To Normal Post Election Speeches Mike Pence:Remember What I Said 4 Years Ago That I Would Never Lied To You So I Can’t Stay Here Tonight And Say It Does Hurt...Pennsylvania Had Counted The Votes To Made A Choice...I Have A Deep Appreciation Of The System To Make The Free Choice Who Will Believe In The Democratic Process In The Next four Years.About An Hour Ago I Just Called US Senator Kamala Harris In Los Angeles California. I Congratulated Her For A Fine Victory. I Look Forward Working Closely With Her During Next Week. So I Offer Her Thanks For cooperating with Her Mike Pence: I Just Wanted To Serve As Your Nation’s 46th President Of The United States Of America Because I Love This Country And I Love The People Of This Nation...Finally I Have To Say That We Are Very Disappointed Tonight But We Have Not Lost The Faith In The People Of America Is In Our Hands...Thank You Very Much. Kamala Harris:I Just Spoke On The Phone With President Pence In Washington DC. He Offered My Congratulations And I Wished Him And Vice President Nikki Hayley For A Hard Fought Campaign. I Look Forward to Working Closely With Him During Next Week. So I Thank Him For His Cooperation. Kamala Harris:Together We Will Do What Needs To Be Done...We Will Bring Real Change By Putting America Back To Normal. It Doesn’t If You’re Black, White, Latino Or Asian, Democrat, Independent Or Republican, Liberal, Moderate Or Conservative, Young, Middle Aged Or Old, Rich Or Poor, Gay Or Straight, Red States, Purple States Or Blue States. This Is The United States Of America The Greatest Nation On Earth Category:US elections 2028 Category:Politics Category:Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare